Elias meets Nex and Dreamer
A dead silence had settled into Bethnal Green, the thumping of barflies and gentlemen alike who had enjoyed more wine than they could handle finally dying down far past the dead of midnight. The Society's doorsteps were known to be flooded frequently by the steps of angry mobbers, but in a time as undisturbed as this, it would seem unreasonable that anything could break through the eerie peace that had settled upon the area. Thump. Thump thump. A hard, rapid pounding against wood. Scratch that. The only one on the streets now was a man amounting to a wiry-muscled 5'11 form, as he stood with an impatient scowl at the doors of the building. He shivered faintly, his arms wrapped tight around each other as he waited for his knocks to be identified. Clutched tight in his hand was a small card, and just behind his feet two half-heartedly packed luggage trunks. His breath left a stain upon the icy night air as his gaze remained fixed onto his feet. Thump thump. He knocked again, with more force. His scowl deepened. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' Nex Hyde' had just snuck back in from her job when she heard the knocking. "What the bloody 'ell?" She called anwsering the door. A bloody chakram in her left hand and door knob in her right. "What on Somnios are doing here sir? If don't mind could you wait for morning to be mobbing the place please?" Dreamer marched down the steps spears summoned. "WHO IS THE BLOODY DRUNK MAKING ALL THIS RUCKUS!!!!!!???" Dreamer yelled angrily, her left eye twitching. (Don't interrupt Dreamer's sleep, otherwise wrath of hell times 10) "Dreamer shut up, i got this you just go back to bed Psycho." Nex said looking back at her. "Excuse me?! I don't kill people for a living!" Dreamer called back. "Hey it pays well." Nex said. "Sorry sir please go along... why do you have trunks behind you??" Decipherer: The immediate display of the weapon -- and moments later in his peripheral vision, he identifies the spears -- causes the man to dig his thumb into his other palm, seemingly a display of habit. Exposed to the light, his eyes widen and are shown to be a dizzyingly bright golden color. (This was a mistake. Psychopaths! Or the wrong address, perhaps... Oh, hell. Obviously, no better from where I crawled out of -- is that a chakram?) His scowl flattens to a tiny frown as he momentarily eyes the weapon, and he holds out the card he'd been holding. In elegant script, and possibly a familiar one, it is a Society card. The man lets out a heavy sigh, his stare never meeting either of theirs. "It's my understanding I was invited here." Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Hmm? Let me see that." Nex said the weapon disappearing and she holding out her hand. Dreamer growled marching back upstairs spear disappearing. "Invited to the society? If you are then i'm Nex Hyde a resident here and official bomb expert." She said a sly grin. Decipherer: The man's gaze lingers on Dreamer for a moment before he extends his hand towards Nex, reaching for his trunks with his free one. His voice is monotone with a slightly detectable hint of arrogance... and an English accent that seems poorly fused with a Greek one, causing his dialect to be quite strange. "Mm, yes. Doctor Castellanos, but do call me Elias." Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "I didn't want your hand i just wanted to see the bloody card. " Nex said eyes narrowing. Decipherer: Elias lets out a tiny huff, shoving his hands into his pockets as his arms remain wrapped tight around his trunks. His scowl reappears as he steps past the doorway, and subsequently, Nex. "Apologies." Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex sighed. "Look i don't care about formalities all to much, but i can't just allow random people off teh streets to come in." She said weapons summoned. "So GIVE ME THE CARD, and you won't be hurt" Nex said smiling. Decipherer: Elias mumbles something bitterly about having offered it to her earlier, handing the card over from his pocket. "I tried moments ago t-- oh, nevermind. Is that to your satifaction?" Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex focused on it. "Okay your free to go." She said finally being able to read it, weapons disappearing. "Welcome to the club dude, beware this place is filled with crazies" She said patting his back and heading to her room. "Also be careful, chemical accidents are common so watch your ste-" She started and then slipped on a puddle on the floor. "step." She said groaning as she got up. Decipherer: Elias moves to help Nex up, but recalling her previous statement about dismissing formality, he draws his hands back. He stares around at the room with a faintly awestruck expression, a very small smile displayed onto his features. "That sounds appreciable." Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex gets up and sighs. "If that's acid i swear i'm going to punch someone." She muttered. "Like that," She said pointing then continuing. "Oh and also, try not to make anyone mad." Decipherer: His smile widens slightly, staring at the skeleton dangling above his head. In an almost idle move, his hands clasp over each other as he responds absently, "Mm, of course..." Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Also don't. remove. the skeleton." Nex said. "Last time someone did that it came to life and rampaged through the society, at least in the timeline me and Dreamer accidently got stuck in." Decipherer: "Yes yes, of c--... I'm sorry, what?" Elias looks back at her with a bizarre expression. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "you'll learn about it soon hut also, I don't trust you. Make one wrong move and I'll kick your butt" nex said entering her room. Decipherer: Elias mumbles a response as he goes to find whatever might be his room. In any case, he agrees, though perhaps for different motive -- you shouldn't trust him. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex doesn't, and Dreamer doesn't either trust him. With both being awake Dreamer stated. "I don't trust that dude, isn't it strange he just showed up here with a card?" "Yeah and when i flipped the card over it had the name, Dr. Christopher Stormsburg on it. Chris was the man i was assigned to kill today." Nex said thinking. "Hmm, well we can't do anything now. We need to wait to make a move, for him to take his turn. " Dreamer said. "I'll see if the others have information on him when i report there tomorrow. " Nex said. "I'll have someone keep an eye on him here." Dreamer said there door having been shut. "I think it may be time to call in a friend." She said a sly smile on her face, lifting up her dimensional portal key. "Which one?" Nex asked as the door opened. "You'll see." Dreamer said and left. Nex smiled as she watched the sunrise they had a lot to do today and Nex pulled out her belt of bombs from her drawer and placed it around her waist. "This is going to be fun" She said a grin on her face. Decipherer: Elias retreats to his room with a small frown, placing his bags inside and closing the door behind him after he enters. Hollow pacing is the only sound to leave the room for the night. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Nex opened the door and left for work to ask questions and poke around. Obtained From A Nighttime Newcomer Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:A Prank Too Far